Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.20
Anna, rozweselona, uczyła Roszpunkę oraz swoje dwórki nowego tańca, który poznała podczas pobytu w Kwardzie od córki zarządcy majątku Kristoffa. Mogła tańczyć, i skakać, i klaskać w rytm – przyszła przecież wiadomość, iż Elsa dotarła cało do Południowych Wysp, iż oceany były spokojne, nie czyniły najmniejszej nawet przeszkody. -Wybacz, księżniczko!- zatrzepotała rzęsami jedna z dwórek, zadziwiona, iż jakimś cudem nadepnęła na stopę Roszpunki, jak zwykle obutą w pantofelki o płaskiej podeszwie, szyte z cienkiej skórki, by mogła zachować wrażenie „wolności” stopy. -Ależ nic się nie stało- zaśmiała się księżniczka Solgii, obracając się i padając na miękkie krzesło. Anna zaraz przyłączyła się, mówiąc uprzednio dwórkom, iż mogą rozporządzać dowolnie grajkami, jeśli chodzi o melodie – z impetem ciała oraz ustami pełnymi śmiechu zasiadła w fotelu nieopodal kuzynki. -Cóż za szampańska zabawa!- stwierdziła radośnie, na co Roszpunka roześmiała się. -Owszem, nie sądziłam nigdy, że pośród ścian pałacu może być tak wesoło- odparła, a jej zielone oczy jaśniały. Obie były szczęśliwe, mimo odległości dzielących je od bliskich im osób. -Mówiąc prawdę: i ja tak nie sądziłam! Nigdy nie przyszło mi na myśl, żeby poprosić Elsę o sprowadzenie muzyków, byśmy mogły pląsać. Ha! Zawołam dawnego mego nauczyciela tańców, byśmy wszystkie mogły opanować kolejne nowe kroki- młodsza z księżniczek Arendelle mówiła z zapałem, przyklaskując własnym słowom. Obie księżniczki zakończyły naukę tamtego dnia: srogi zimowy wieczór szalał za oknem, smagając mrozem okna, jednak ciepłe wnętrze ogrzane mocno drewnem, pachnące czekoladą oraz cienkim winem, tętniące muzyką zdawało się być swojski, zapraszający do zabawy, swawolny wręcz. I choć dziewcząt nie było wiele, a ich stroje nie ociekały bogactwem, będąc zwykłymi dziennymi sukniami, w zależności od wieku oraz statusu cywilnego, mającymi różne długości, wszystkie spędzały miło czas. Minęły cztery tygodnie i dodatkowy jeden dzień, gdy drugi dzień naddatku właśnie chylił się ku nocy w rozświetlonej komnacie gościnnej pokojów księżniczki Anny. Kobiety wyszywały, tańczyły, weseliły się, a muzyka na spółkę z krzykami zawiei za oknem zagłuszały szczęk zderzających się mieczy. Jednakże grajkowie, zmęczeni, zdecydowali się na moment przerwy – wtedy wszyscy, łącznie z muzykami, struchleli, gdy dotarł ich uszu stłumiony korytarzami odgłos walki. Zapadło milczenie, część dziewcząt zdawała się kulić w sobie, jakby wyczuwały już zapach krwi. -Co się dzieje?- spytała głośnym, jakby teatralnym, szeptem Roszpunka zwracając się ku Annie zaciskającej palce na szczytach podłokietników. Szept ten przeciął ciszę niczym świst jednego z wojujących nieopodal mieczy. Młodsza wiekiem córa Arendelle strząsnęła nieznacznie głową: „nie wiem” mówił ten gest. -Co mamy robić?- spytała jedna z dwórek, również szeptem, jakby obawiając się, że głośniejsze nuty głosu ściągną napastników do komnat księżniczki. Anna zmarszczyła czoło, poderwała się z krzesła. Obrzuciła grajków spojrzeniem – kulili się równie mocno jak jej dwórki, przewróciła więc oczyma i wyrwała lutniście instrument z dłoni. -Idę odnaleźć gwardzistów- oznajmiła, po czym, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku spowodowanego podobną deklaracją, wybyła z pomieszczenia. Za rogiem, w korytarzu, wpadła na zaśnieżonego mężczyznę – chwyciła lutnię za gryf i wystawiła ku niemu niczym miecz. -Jestem posłańcem- powiedział, unosząc ręce, gdy wydawała się zaczynać brać zamach. Pospiesznie wyplątał z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza niewielkie, zaszyte w skórze zawiniątko, wyciągnął je na otwartej dłoni ku Annie: ona zaś, chwyciwszy instrument jedną ręką, zabrała wiadomość tak prędko, jakby była dzikim, wygłodniałym zwierzęciem, które ktoś zdecydował się dokarmić. Spróbowała rozerwać szew, po czym uniosła na obcego nieufne spojrzenie. -Masz coś ostrego, posłańcze?- przejęła z jeszcze większym pospiechem niewielki sztylet jej podany, rozcięła świńską skórę nieporządnie, przebiegła wzrokiem treść wiadomości. Pobladła. I poczerwieniała. Wiadomość doszła o kilka godzin zbyt późno. Uniosła spojrzenie na posłańca. -Możesz odejść- powiedziała słabym głosem. -Zatrzymam sztylet, on... Będzie mi potrzebny- mężczyzna widocznie chciał zaprotestować, jednak nagle jego uszu dobiegł szczęk stali uderzającej o stal. Spłoszył się jakby, obejrzał przez ramię, spojrzał na księżniczkę. -Proszę, księżniczko, powróć do swych komnat- powiedział panicznie, kłaniając się jej płytko w przeprosinach za swą impertynencję. -Nie mogę, tam są dwórki i księżniczka Roszpunka, a gwardziści spod drzwi zniknęli. Muszę odnaleźć kogoś, by nas chronił- odparła, jakby było to oczywistością tego świata. -Ja będę was chronił, wasza książęca mość, mam miecz- oznajmił, wypinając pierś. -Sam? Słychać przecie, iż walczących jest więcej- miała rację. Nierytmiczność, mnogość jednocześnie rozbrzmiewających w nieskoordynowanym chórze uderzeń mieczy świadczyła na korzyść jej słów, co było niekorzystne dla wszystkich przebywających właśnie w pałacu. Zanim zdążył jednak coś powiedzieć, ona zdążyła podjąć wątek od nowa. -Idź pod moje komnaty, pilnuj by nikt nie dostał się do środka, ja ruszę dalej. -Ale...! -Róbże co mówię!- uniosła głos, choć wciąż był to jedynie szept: kobiety zdolnym są bestiami, czyż nie? Skinął więc posłaniec głową, gdy Anna, uzbrojona w lutnię oraz sztylet, powędrowała dalej, ku najbliższemu masywowi schodów. Byle dostać się na parter, potem na dziedziniec, do siedziby gwardzistów: następnie będzie już tylko lepiej. Byle tylko się tam dostać. *** Nie spodziewałaby się po sobie, iż widok króla Feliksa pośród tych wszystkich obcych twarzy będzie jej taką pociechą w niepokoju. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na wodzach, pragnąc pospieszyć niespiesznie idącego kłusem rumaka, by w końcu zostać godnie powitaną i, o bogowie!, zabraną w końcu do nie kołyszących się, przestronnych komnat, gdzie łoże będzie szerokie, miękkie, a lustro przejrzyste. Och, i kąpiel... Królowa Arendelle, wykończona po blisko dwóch tygodniach podróży, marzyła by wymoczyć się w balii wyłożonej najprzedniejszymi lnianymi szarpiami, wypełnionej parującą wodą okraszoną lawendowym olejkiem. Król we własnej osobie zbliżył się do jej rumaka, by pomóc jej zsiąść. -Moja pani- powiedział, ujmując ją w talii i zdejmując z siodła. -Mój panie- odparła z grzeczności, choć łagodny uśmiech odmalowany na jej twarzy zdawał się zdradzać tę radość, którą odczuła na jego widok. I on przypomniał sobie, jak dziwnie czuje się przy tej pełnej lodu, ale i życia, kobiecie, pozornie bezuczuciowej, a w rzeczywistości posiadającej wewnątrz wieczną śnieżną burzę szalejących emocji oraz żądz. Władczyni Arendelle, odstąpiwszy o krok, mimowolnie okręciła zaręczynowy pierścień na palcu. *** -Patrz, jak bezwstydnie wlepia te swe oczęta w mężczyzn wokół!- warknęła półgębkiem pulchna królowa matka do, w przeciwieństwie do niej, zasuszonej przełożonej swych dwórek. -Jakże ta fryjerka dać ma memu krajowi potomka? Cud jaki sprawił, że syn mój chce ją na żonę? -gdyby słowa te zasłyszał ktokolwiek inny niż dworka kiedyśniejszej władczyni, nie potrafiącej jednak rozstać się ze swym tronem, zapewne straciłby uszy – jad wypaliłby ich wnętrze doszczętnie. -Jeszcze te ekstraordynaryjne przekleństwa, ta dużość nad zimą- skinęła głową w zgodzie, skrzywiona jak gdyby spadkiem po zmarłym mężu był obowiązek wiecznego sączenia soku z cytryny, główna dworka królowej mateńki. -Ano!- prychnęła królowa. -Pewno synowca mego, króla, omotała czarami- uzupełniła, aby zaraz na jej krągłą twarz o dwóch podbródkach wypłynął żabi uśmiech. Podniosła się z tronu królowej, od jakiegoś czasu już jej nie należnego. -Wasza wysokość!- zaszczebiotała niczym młódka, dygając zbyt płytko, na co Elsa odpowiedziała jedynie skinięciem głowy. Ha! Jeśli chcesz, królowo matko, wojować na tytuły z królową Arendelle oraz przyszłą królową Południowych Wysp, ciężka przed tobą przeprawa – dziewczę to jest niczym śnieżne płatki, które zawsze znajdą sposób, by osiąść na najbardziej nawet gładkich i stromych powierzchniach, jeśli taka ich wola. -Jakże minęła ci podróż?- spytała, zstępując z podwyższenia, a jej ciało kołysało się niczym mięsny pudding pełen wołowego łoju. -Nadzwyczaj spokojnie- odparła Elsa z uśmiechem idealnie obliczonym tak, by przyszła świekra ujrzała w twarzy młodej kobiety nie tylko brak strachu oraz uległości, ale by widoczna stała się również pewność siebie oraz pozycji, którą destynowana była zająć. Królowa matka, jeszcze pierwsza dama królestwa, choć już niedługo, odwzajemniła uśmiech, jednakże nie potrafiła panować nad wrogim, pełnym wręcz nienawiści rozbłyskiem w oku. Królowa Arendelle pozornie nie poświęciła jej jednak aż tyle uwagi, by to dostrzec – zwróciła się do Feliksa, który wyciągnął ku niej dłoń – wsunęła w nią własne chłodne palce opięte bielą rękawiczki, wstąpiła na podwyższenie obok króla. Ten zaś zwrócił ją przodem do sali, ona, jakby już czując koronę na skroniach, nieco wyżej zadarła głowę. Wydawała się patrzeć poza wysokie, zimne mury balowej sali, wyglądającej przez jasność pobielonych, gładkich ścian o gotyckich, wąskich, acz strzelistych oknach sięgających wysokiego gwieździstego sklepienia malowanego w proste kształty kryształu, w centrum każdego znajdował się złoty, zdobny guz, na o wiele surowszą i dostojniejszą, przywodzącą na myśl kościelną ciszę, niż obita drewnem, klasycznie elegancka wielka sala królewskiego pałacu w stołecznym mieście Arendelle. Jej oczy zdawały się ogarniać cały kraj, plaże obmywane zimnymi wodami, biedaków kulących się w izbach wraz ze swym bydłem, gdyż nie stać ich na pobudowanie obory, mieszczanki spryskujące się perfumami przywiezionymi przez ich mężów – kupców z Lucji oraz każdego arystokratę, wszystko jedno, czy jego serce było bryłką węgla czy też przejrzystym kryształem. -Czy podoba ci się, moja pani, twe nowe królestwo?- spytał, kryjąc skrzętnie swą fascynację widocznym w narzeczonej brakiem oporów, by pokazywać dumę, iż dane jest jej nosić koronę: dumę nie będącą pustą przechwałką, a prawdziwą wiarą, że świat zmieni się za jej sprawą, gdy tylko postara się wystarczająco mocno, choćby miała nawet wypruć żyły, by upuścić za swych poddanych błękitnej krwi. -Wszystko, co pokryte jest śniegiem jest mi bliskim- odparła wymijająco, nie patrząc nawet na przyrzeczonego jej mężczyznę. Zstąpiła spokojnie z podestu, skinęła na trzy dwórki, karnie stojące z boku. Król Feliks dostrzegł zaś kształtny, niby marmurowy, łukowaty kształt cienkiej, łabędziej szyi. Piękna i nieodgadniona, a do tego tak bardzo irytująca jako równoprawna mu osoba, nie zaś jedynie kobieta, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Mogła odwrócić się doń plecami i nie zostać za to ukaraną. Najniższa z dwórek skinęła nieznacznie głową, a zaraz Elsa zwróciła się ku przyszłemu mężowi ze słodkim uśmiechem. -Byłbyś, jaśnie panie, tak miły by odprowadzić mnie do mych komnat?- powiedziała, kończąc nawet wypowiedź wyraźnie słyszalnym pytajnikiem, jednakże, jak często bywało z podobnymi pytaniami padającymi z jej ust: czuć było, iż jest to zawoalowane szczelnie polecenie. -Z miłą chęcią, moja pani- skłonił się dwornie z czystej natury uwodziciela, nie spuszczając z młodej kobiety roziskrzonego, pełnego pewności siebie spojrzenia. -Stina pójdzie z nami, gdyż jest z niej miłośniczka piękna i widzę, jak oczy biegają jej wciąż po wnętrzach- zaśmiała się zbliżając do Feliksa i bez zaproszenia wsuwając dłoń w zagięcie jego łokcia. Spojrzała mu w twarz, jego uśmiech, dotąd przyjemnie władczy, rozjaśnił się męską urodą w zgodzie. -Zaś może pozostałe panie udadzą się, by nadzorować rozładunek mych bagaży, cóż o tym sądzisz, wasza królewska mość? -Doskonały pomysł- skinął głową, jednym machnięciem ręki odprawiając kobiety, nawet własna matkę. I tylko główna dwórka królowej matki ujrzała, jak ta chowa w fałdy sukni szytej na bogatą modłę Południowych Wysp dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść tak ciasno, iż pobielały jej knykcie. Spojrzała na Majken oraz Heddę, jakby były byle służącymi, uniosła krzywo kącik ust w górę. Skinęła na służącego. -Zaprowadź je do komnat ich królowej, niech sobie radzą- wydała polecenie, a jej ropusza twarz przez ten moment wykrzywiona była niczym wiedźmy z ludowych podań. Zarzuciła skrajem sukni, a jej dwórka, równie sztywnym krokiem, równie mocno ściśnięta gorsetem, równie wysoko unosząc głowę powędrowała za nią. *** Stina, jako przyzwoitka, wędrowała kilka ładnych kroków za piękną, dostojną parą, oddaloną od siebie o niemalże pełną długość ramienia. Król opowiadał Elsie o niektórych z mijanych mebli czy też przedmiotów, malunków, tapiserii, opowiadając stojące za nimi historie. Przybyszka uśmiechała się słodko, z dłońmi splecionymi przed sobą, choć Stina widziała, po samym sposobie kroczenia swej pani, odrobinę mniej płynnym, dużo mniej kołyszącym, niż zazwyczaj, iż władczyni intensywnie rozmyśla bądź czegoś się obawia. Feliks jednakże nie był głupi. -Czyżby coś stało się, wasza wysokość?- przystanął w plamie chłodnego, zimowego słońca padającego przez okno na parkiet korytarza, płożąc się po podłodze strzelistą smugą. -Morzy mnie zmęczenie, mój panie- dygnęła płyciutko, uśmiechając się łagodnie. -Zatem odprowadzę, pani, ciebie i twą dwórkę, wprost pod twe komnaty, zaś z najpiękniejszymi zakątkami pałacu zapoznam cię w innym terminie- odpowiedział, uspokojony, nie mając powodu by nie wierzyć pięknej przybyszce zza granicy. -Oby jak najrychlej- odparła, a Stina zacisnęła palce na spódnicach sukni słysząc, jak wiele jest w głosie jej władczyni obcych tonów mówiących śpiewnie o nagle nabytej przezeń niepewności działań, które podjąć może na obcej ziemi, póki nie jest królową. *** -Księżniczko! -Benevolus, matko, jak ja się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale się tak nie skradaj, bo prawie dostałeś lutnią!- odparła szepcząc pospiesznie, choć hrabia ozwał się normalnie, pełnym głosem. -Atakują nas, w sensie, że gdzieś w pałacu ktoś walczy, a nie że mnie i dwórki. Elsa twierdzi, że Hansa odbijają. -Wiem!- odparł hrabia, zabierając z dłoni Anny wiadomość, którą mu podała. Uniósł spojrzenie na księżniczkę. -Czemuż w ogóle wasza książęca mość pałęta się po korytarzach z...- zmierzył wzrokiem lutnię w prawej dłoni dziewczyny, sztylet za paskiem spódnicy. -Uzbrojeniem?- stwierdził w końcu, unosząc lekko brew. -No bo nas atakują, a pod moimi drzwiami nie było ni jednego gwardzisty! Musiałam iść!- śladem doradcy siostry przestała szeptać, choć starała się mimo tego panować nad głosem, by nie stał się zbyt głośny, jak to zdarzało się u Anny, gdy była zbyt rozemocjonowana. -Spokojnie, wasza wysokość. Gwardziści pilnują schodów, nikt by się nie dostał do twych komnat. Radziłbym powrócić do dwórek oraz księżniczki Roszpunki i przeczekać, nie narażając się na... -Benevolus, nie jestem ze szkła! Powiedz mi lepiej czy wyswobodzili Hansa! -Owszem. Dlatego kazałem gwardzistom wycofać się spod najważniejszych miejsc pałacu i zabezpieczyć schody nieopodal twych pokoi. -Redukcja straży, ocena potencjalnych strat, pojmuję, pojmuję!- poirytowała się księżniczka, jakby hrabia zbyt spokojnie jak na podobną sytuację działał. -Skoro to planowany był zryw, znaczy, że podstawili Hansowi wierzchowca w okolicę pałacu! Mus mi go znaleźć i odebrać, by zatrzymać Hansa w Arendelle!- zmieniła temat trajkocząc w nerwach. Przez myśl Benevolusa zaś przebiegło pytanie, czy Anna może w jednej chwili jeszcze bardziej od swej siostry się różnić i ją przypominać niż właśnie teraz? Skinął na dwóch strażników za swoimi plecami, w których był towarzystwie, co Anna zauważyła dopiero teraz. Opuściła instrument, jakby spokojniejsza, zmierzyła ich oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym zerknęła na hrabiego. -Idź, wasza książęca mość- stwierdził z uśmiechem. Skinęła mu głową, po czym bez słowa zawróciła, by potruchtać ku schodom z gęślami przygotowanymi do ataku. Wślizgnęli się we troje na mury pałacowe, ciemni pośród nocy, zabrawszy zbrojom stojącym w korytarzach nieopodal lekkie, zdobne halabardy. Obaczyli, wędrując po cichu wzdłuż muru, parkę ciemnych jak sama noc wierzchowców, których boki lśniły odbitym od śniegu światłem. Hans wybiegał właśnie z bocznego wyjścia pałacu, zarośnięty, w rozchełstanej, poszarzałej koszuli, wychudły, przez co przypominał podłego szczura, którym był. Oglądał się panicznie, zerwane łańcuchy brzęczały, wciąż uczepione ciężkich bransolet kajdan u jego kostek. Księżniczkę przebiegł zimny, gwałtowny dreszcz strachu, jak gdyby ujrzała właśnie widmo, ducha sprawiedliwie straconego za morderstwa psychopaty. Gwardziści będący z Anną, wychylającą się ponad krenelażem, skrytą jednak pod daszkiem rozpościerającym się pomiędzy wieżami, dającym podczas ewentualnej obrony miasta łucznikom ustawionym na strzelniczym mostku ochronę przed deszczem, słońcem, śniegiem, czekali. Dała szybko sygnał dłonią, ci zaś ustawili się. Zamierzali zatrzymać więźnia w sposób oryginalny – zabijając konia pod nim rzuconą celnie halabardą. Jednak oba drzewce, które pomknęły, chybiły konia Hansa – jeden trafił towarzysza uciekiniera, przechodząc przez plecy na wylot, co zaalarmowało wyklętego księcia Południowych Wysp - energiczniej smagnął wierzchowca poderwaną z ziemi podczas biegu gałęzią, obejrzał ponad ramieniem na majak ostrza wsuwającego się z powrotem w szczelinę ponad blanką a krawędzią daszku. Druga z rzuconych ku Hansowi halabard zatonęła bezpowrotnie w oceanie, Anna zaś zwróciła się ku towarzyszącym jej gwardzistom z martwym spojrzeniem i pobielałą buzią. -Cóż ja powiem mej siostrze? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania